Kiyoko : the lost child
by tenten-kiki-15
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome's children are kidnapped! Find out how the oldest child made it on none other then Planet Vegeta and even after the explosion! Sry i know it's rly cheesy but i promise the story is better!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a princess. OK! She wasn't really a princess but she was in love with a prince. And the prince was just as in love with her. Every Saturday her father would go out to the bar. And every Saturday he would come drunk and beat on her. Eventually she would push him off of her or he would pass out then she would run. She would run all way to the castle, sneak in through the back and run to the prince's room. The prince knew what was happening but said nothing. He would treat her wounds. Afterwards they would lie down and she would fall asleep in his arms.

One winter night the prince invited her over for dinner. This was followed by a ring. She insently said yes. Then she went home to tell her father. But the news did not go well with him. He didn't want her to marry. She was so upset that she ran back to the castle. But this time he followed her. She ran all the way to the castle with him right on her heels. She ran through the castle doors and yelled for the prince. The prince ran to her. She was standing in the hall way fighting off her father. When the prince finally arrived he grabbed her and jumped away from her father. The king saw what was going on and decided to join the party.

"What's going on here?" said the king.

"I will never let her go," said her father, "if she wants to leave she can leave without her life."

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

Just then he started chanting in some strange language. She screamed in agony. The king lifted his hand, ready to attack. Then blasted him. Then she screamed again. _What's wrong with me, _she thought to her self, _my back feels like its being branded._

"What's wrong?" asked the prince.

"I don't know" she said.

Another screamed filled the air. By this time the queen had arrived.

"My back, my back," she said

Just then the queen ripped the back of her dress open. Words were appearing on her back and in some bizarre language.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Five years later… It was dark. Her head was pounding. She tried to get up but couldn't. It hurt too much. All of a sudden she felt a hand. Then she was pulled into the blinding sun. When she could finally see, she looked around and saw a man with funny looking black hair. There were two scares on his face, one on his cheek and the other on his opposite eye.

"Thank you sir," she said.

"Sir, that's a funny one Kiki," said the man.

_How does he know my name,_ she thought. "Then what do I call you," she said with a chuckle.

"My name of course," he said with a chuckle.

"And that would be?"

"Then you don't know who I am?"

She shook her head.

"Bardock," he said with a gloomy face, "what all do you remember?"

"Came to think of it the last thing I remember is going to sleep on my 10th birthday, but I can tell I'm not 10 anymore. How old am I?"

"20 years old."

"10 years gone just like that," she said. Then she rubbed her head, "ouch"

"What's wrong?"

"I think I hit my head," she said with a giggle as she showed him her bloody hand.

"Let's go get you cleaned up"

"Right, that sounds like a good idea. By the way do you know where my father is?" Just then she had a flashback of her father's death.

"Yeah he's at home. He has been worried sick about you."

_At home that's impossible, _she thought, _I'd better see what's going on._ Just then a group of guards came up to them.

"Hey what are you two doing back here?" said one of the guards; at that point in time he realized who she was. "My apologizes my lady! The entire castle has been looking for you!"

With a confused look she asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

Everyone tried to tell her she did nothing wrong all at once. Kiki quickly got confused and annoyed. "Okay y'all can shut up now." She yelled over them. They quickly did as she commanded. "My head hurts and is bleeding, can I please get somewhere so I can get treated?"

"Of course my lady, right this way." The guard directed her. Kiki walked with everyone, including Bardock, down the street.

"Where are we headed?" Kiki asked one of the guards.

"To the castle of course." He answered her.

"I'm confused," Bardock said, "why exactly are you taking my wife to the castle?"


	3. Chapter 2 The Confusion

Chapter 2

The Confusion

The castle was magnificent. They instantly went to the recovery center. Kiki felt confused. Bardock had said that she was his wife but when he touch her it didn't feel right. Bardock stayed by Kiki the entire time.

After all the testing was done, the doctor came in and spoke, "The physical scars will heal, but we are not sure whether or not your memories will come back."

Kiki curled up in a ball and started to cry. When Bardock tried to console her, she flinched and yelled, "Don't touch me!" He backed off and clenched his fists.

Besides her sobs, it was silent until the doctor spoke to Bardock, "I think she needs a moment alone." Bardock glared at the floor for a minute then nodded. When she was finally alone, Kiki stopped crying and took a good look around. She spotted the window and headed straight for it. She jumped down, hit the ground, looked around, and then He spoke, "Figured you won't stay in there." She looked over at him and felt like she couldn't breathe. He was gorgeous. She carefully looked him over. Scanning every bit of his sculpted body, but when she got to his eyes her legs almost gave out. His smirk never left his face until she asked, "Do I know you?"

His beautiful face morphed into a look of confusion, "You don't know who I am?" Kiki shook her head and he frowned. "I am your husband!"

Kiki took a step back, "Wait a damn second! Why the hell am I being claimed by to different men?" His face turned into a snarl and a growl slipped through his teeth. Kiki buckled, _everything about this man makes me want to take his ass right here and know. _Kiki closed her to regain her composure. When she opened her eyes, he was 2 inches away from her. He ran his finger along the line of her jaw and a small moan escaped her lips. His finger lifted her chin up and he hungrily took her lips. She moaned louder and pressed her body up against his. Neither let up until air was a necessity. At that point the only thing holding her up was his grip on her. She spoke breathlessly, "Your body feels so familiar. What is your name?"

On the surface his face looked gentle, but she saw the rage in his eyes. "My name is Vegeta." She rubbed the back of her fingers up and down his cheek bone. He signed and laid his fore head on hers. "What's his name?"

"Who?" Kiki asked confused. He chuckled, looking down at her with his smirk back on his lips. The world could have dissolved around them and she won't have noticed.

"This man who has claimed you." He simply stated.

"You're gonna kill him, aren't you?" She asked, but he just looked at her waiting patiently for a name. She looked to the side for moment thinking; then smiled a smile that would scare the Boogey man shitless. "Bardock, his name is Bardock."

"Bardock!" he growled. She laid her head on his chest and sighed. They stayed like that until a voice was heard above them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Kiki looked up at the window, stepped away from Vegeta, and smiled sweetly. "Hello Bardock!" Vegeta had him by the throat before she finished his name. All Bardock could do was squirm. "Don't kill him just yet, Love. I have a few questions for him." She said almost bored. Vegeta looked down at Kiki, who was studying her nails with a bored look on her face, with an eye brow raised. She looked up at him and said, "One of my first questions was the whereabouts of my father and he told me that the bastard was at home, but the only memory I have after my tenth birthday is my father's death."


	4. NOTE

OK I know that I haven't put any author's notes or anything else yet so:

Because they only let me put in 2 stories I would like to now add that this story will also contain characters from other shows such as Yu Yu Hakusho and any other show I wish.

I own nothing at allll … not Inuyasha, Dragonball Z, Yu Yu Hakusho, or any other show that I might put in here.

Please review I love feedback on everything I do good or bad!

Thank You for reading and I hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5 The Reunion

Chapter 3

The Reunion

Kiki followed Vegeta as he dragged Bardock down to the Torture Chambers. Vegeta tossed him in a cage like a rag doll. He locked the door and walked away. Kiki stood there for a moment pondering why someone would go to such lengths. "Are you coming?" Vegeta asked from the bottom of the stairs.

The confused look on her face was obvious. Vegeta had a kind look that he rarely ever showed on his face when she finally made eye contact with him. That look melted her worries away in an instant. She walked to grab his hand and they walked up the stairs, leaving an unconscious Bardock lying in the bottom of his cage.

Vegeta lead her up through the palace. She had been missing for six months. He was worried sick the entire time, though he didn't show it to others. The place seemed like a maze to her, although he walked through it with ease. The room he led her to was massive, and the bed looked big enough for ten full sized men.

When the door closed their hands didn't leave each other. She ran her hands over every inch of his body almost instinctually finding his sweet spots. At this point the only clothes left on them were their underwear. He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, and laid her down on the bed. His lips found her nipples and she let out a soft moan, but when he used his teeth she got loud. Her underwear weren't on long after that. He ran his fingers across her entrance. She started to squirm, and he growled. The vibrations from his mouth caused her to moan even louder. He slowly inserted two of his fingers, and she snapped her jaw shut trying to muffle her own gradually loudening moans.

He chuckled, "They are used to your screams, my dear." A squeak escaped her lips and he merely chuckled again, "Shy, love, that's okay we can fix that." Her eyes got big, and then slammed shut, when he inserted a third finger.

"Oh god … mmm I want you soo bad!" she moaned in his ear. He quickly removed his fingers, positioned himself, and thrust into her. That finally got a scream out of her and a moan out of him. They lost themselves so deeply into the pleasure that all modesty was forgotten. When they finally came she could barely think straight. He fell on top of her trying to catch his breath. He rolled them over so that she was curled up at his side.

"Sleep now, Love, we will sort everything out in the morning." he told her with a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay!" she replied sleepily. As soon as she was deep enough asleep the nightmares started. Vegeta could feel her flinching in her sleep. He tried to sooth her but nothing helped. He held her tightly to him through the night.


End file.
